Twist In the Story
by VenaHope
Summary: Three girls end up in Naruto, in different locations. Each with a strange new ability. Watch as these girls are forced to face the reality of the situations they have gotten themselves into.


**Ok look, just to be clear, I'm only giving them powers because, realistically speaking, they would all die without said powers. Plus, if were getting technical, there from our world, and in this world, according my research, we have Seven main Chakras.**

 **In Naruto, they have two or three, main chakra. So If any of us went there with are Chakras well... You get the point, we'd be super-powerful anyway.**

* * *

A Young woman fell from the sky.

She was in about her late teens.

Another younger girl, also fell, she looked to be about mid teens.

Then another girl, who was younger, early teens.

Those girls, are sisters.

There's the eldest, Sarah at 16, Maya at 15, and Samantha at 14.

Each of the girls had fallen into the Naruto world in different locations.

One in a bad place, another in a strange place, and the last in a safe place. Not minutes before they had been talking about Naruto, and what kind of weird abilities they each thought would help them survive, and be really cool.

"That's easy, Immortality no aging, and super fast healing, along with new found agility." Maya had said.

"Really? I'd prefer to be more like a cat, like a Neko or something." Said Sam.

"Your both silly, I think having those eye powers would be enough." Said Sarah.

"Well, I bet I'd last longer with Immortality!" Said Maya.

"Yeah right, that Snake-Pedo would kidnap you for his experiments!" Said Sarah.

"Really, and having either the Hyuga and Uchiha eyes would not bring any attention from either clan." Said Sam.

"Says that cat chick, and the Uchiha clan is dead, who'd bother me? Sasuke's to busy with revenge." Said Sarah.

"But if nobody knew about my immortality, then I'd be fine." Said Maya.

"Until someone kills you." Pointed out Sam.

"Eh, good point."

"Well, it's not like we'll ever have to see if were right anyway." Said Sarah.

Then the next thing they knew, they were falling.

"SARAH YOU JINXED IT!" Screamed Maya.

* * *

Sarah POV

I landed in a pond. Stumbling up, I was shocked I wasn't hurt. "Wow." I looked around. I was animated.

Getting out of the water, I took in my surroundings, and then felt my eyes do something weird.

Suddenly everything was... different. It was like I had my own weird eye power. I looked at my reflection in the water and jumped.

I had Orange eyes. Bright Orange eyes. "Oh my god, MY EYES ARE ORANGE!" I shrieked. could freaking see through things!

"AHHH!" I screamed.

"Quiet already." I turned around sharpy, nearly jumping into the air, to see a plant. No, wait, it wasn't a plant, it was... Zetsu!

"Finally you shut up. **I liked her screams we should eat her.** " I blinked. I could see through him. My eyes scanned his body, I made the mistake of looking down.

"AH! MY EYES! IT BURNS!" I screamed. Zetsu looked at me confused. "Huh? **What?"**

"AW F*CK! EW EW EW, WHY?! WHY DID I HAVE TO SEE THROUGH THINGS! HOW THE HELL DO I EVEN TURN THIS OFF?! I'M NEVER GONNA BE ABLE TO ERASE THAT FROM MY MIND!" I panicked.

Suddenly something hit me in the head and all went black.

* * *

Maya's POV

I fell into a tree, then fell out of said tree, and heard a flew snapping sounds, and felt pain. But, dulled. Weird.

"OW, Ow, ow, ow, holy shit." I cursed and looked at the problem. My leg and arm were broken, and I think so were some ribs.

But it felt numb, like that feeling when the pain is slowly fading. Soon the pain stopped all together.

I gasped. My bones had completely healed.

"Holy Shit. Holy crap, bloody hell!" I cursed. I stood up. "How am I not dead?" I asked the air.

"Well, well, what do we have hear?" I jumped and almost screamed, and whirled around.

Then I nearly screamed again.

Orochimaru.

F*CK YOU TO UNIVERSE! YOU JUST HAD TO THROW ME IN THE ONE PLACE IT WOULD BE THE MOST AWFUL FOR ME TO LAND! OF ALL THE PEOPLE I COULD HAD LANDED NEAR!

I internally cursed the universe.

Ok, Ok, calm the F down. I really, really hope... yeah no I'm screwed. Should I play dumb? DUH! Of course I should, so uh... What kind of powers did I have again? Pain tolerance, Immortality, and Agility? Damn it, I could have run into rouge ninja and would have been fine, but nooooo, I run into the snake creep! Wait, I'm just standing here awkwardly. I should speak. Right? Will I seem scared if I don't speak? Could I pull of mute? No, no, he just heard me speak.

"Who are you?" I asked in voice that sounded stronger than I was feeling. Come on acting skills, don't fail me now! We gotta play this off. Maybe he'll just kill me and leave, then I'll wake up and be on my marry way... to get a disguise I cause if he meets me again I don't think the, "she was my twin sister" guise will work.

"I am Orochimaru." He said. Why does is sound like he's hissing? He really is a snake. Wait, I hope he won't have his snake eat me. Ew.

"What I am interested in is how you healed your wounds after falling from such a height, and for that matter were did you fall from?"

OH SHIT WHAT DO I SAY? I DON'T REALLY KNOW THAT MUCH ABOUT NARUTO I JUST FINISHED SEASON ONE!

I said nothing. Just stood there. Not blinking because if I blink I might miss something- CRAP

A Kunai flew into my shoulder, just as I blinked.

SEE?! SEE!? It's because I blinked. But strangely, the pain was more like I got pinched rather than stabbed. I reached over to the Kunai, pulling it out, as it made my arm not work properly, and I needed my arms. I held the kunai, and felt the wound suddenly heal and close up, not even leaving a scar.

WHY DID I CHOOSE IMMORTALITY? I SHOULD HAVE CHOSE MAGIC TELEPORTATION POWERS. Then I could just be like, "F*ck this shit I'm out!" and poof! I'm safe somewhere. Preferable wherever Jiriya or Tsunade are.

"Interesting." The snake stared at my seemingly untouched shoulder, my tee-shirt now had a hole in it.

Right. Running time. I know it would be pointless but... F*CK THIS SHIT I'M OUT! I turned and ran, hopping using my knew found agility into trees.

How did Chakra work again? Chakra control, let's see.

As I ran, I tried focusing the chakra to my feet, begging the universe gave me excellent Chakra control.

I ran up a tree as a kunai landed close to my face.

THANK YOU UNIVERSE! I mean I'm still mad at you for dumping me with the snake, but, THANKS!

I guess I'm like Naruto and learn in the stress of the moment.

I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm- Wait I can't die.

I'm gonna be locked up, experimented on and tortured by a crazy snake, I'm gonna- you know what, it just doesn't have the same ring to it.

Meanwhile outside of my head.

I was moving as fast as my body would allow, my muscles screamed for me to stop, but I didn't I couldn't, my feet had a mind of there own, my fear getting to me.

Suddenly Orochimaru blocked my path.

"AHHH!" I yelled, quickly jumped to another branch, trying to catch my breath, glaring at him.

"You don't seem to be a Shinobi, yet you still know how to control your chakra." He commented. "Where did you learn this?"

Uh, well, I watched TV, and Kakashi told team seven how to do it. Plus the universe decided to show me mercy. Yeah, I can't tell him that.

"I figured it out myself." I said.

"Interesting."

My odd of survival... well, the odds of my freedom, pride, and sanity's survival is less than 3%.

WHY?! WHY UNIVERSE?! WHY MEAN!? Couldn't you get me out of this?!

I jumped away, continuing the hole running away from the deadly S-rank criminal thing.

He's toying with me.

Well, at least it gives me time to think of a way to escape.

Suddenly, someone flashed in front of me. It was... some weird chick.

"Maya, I am Suki, your humble servant and protector." She spoke in English. She had white hair, tan skin, like she's been in the sun, and red eyes. She was also taller than me, and rather muscular and thick. Which was saying something about her height since I'm 5/8, she had to be at least 5/10.

Servant? Protector? THANK YOU UNIVERSE!

Orochimaru came into view, and he looked at Suki curiously. She glared at him stepping in front of me.

"You will not harm Mistress Maya." She said loudly, and threateningly.

I almost face-palmed.

Why did she call me Mistress?

"Well this just keeps getting more interesting." Said the snake.

You know, Suki is kinda like a hopefully not demon version of Sebastian from Black Butler. Does that make me Ciel? Nah, I'm to crazy for that.

"Suki this is an Order," I quoted Black Butler. "Get us both safely away from Orochimaru, at all costs."

"Yes, My lady." She bowed, then picked me up, and started running, I mean like really running, I was turtle compared to her.

SQUEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL!

I hope she doesn't wanna eat my soul.

* * *

Sam's POV

I had landed, but I got hurt, and fell unconscious. I woke up in a room. Suddenly, a familiar face came into view. Tsunade? I tried to move. But pain filled my senses and I whimpered.

"Don't do that, your wounds are still healing." She said. "You fell, out of nowhere in the middle of the street, You had five broken ribs, eighteen fractures, your arm is broken and your ankle was twisted. You lost a lot of blood in a head wound." She told me.

"So that's why I feel like crap." I said sarcastically.

"I healed you mostly, but you'll still be a little sore, well, rather sore. What are you anyway?" She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You have cat ears and tail."

"WHAT?!" I screeched trying to get up, but I couldn't so I felt my head. I had cat ears!

"I don't remember these!" I said, scared.

Tsunade sighed, muttering something about memory loss.

I suddenly felt dizzy and past out

* * *

 **So, who should the next chapter be about?! Maya? Sarah? Sam? Tell me in the Reviews!  
**


End file.
